JCHS life
by HaruTohruLove
Summary: The titans are friends in Jump City High School JCHS in California. Star's best friend, Flaire, from ‘Tennessee’ has come to live with her. rest of summery inside Read THAT!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: The titans are friends in Jump City High School (JCHS) in California. Know one knows of their powers except for themselves. Their powers and identities are hidden. Starfires from Tennessee (Tamaran). Ravens from Arizona (Azerath). The boys (Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and another) are all from Jump City. Starfires best friend, Flaire, from 'Tennessee' has come to live with her. Robin is her next door neighbor. They've known each other for about a year now.

(a/n: Wow I hope that isn't confusing…only the titans no of each others powers and where they are really from…why didn't I just say that in the beginning? who cares. Just pretend that they have normal names lol.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…too bad isn't it?

­­­­­­Chapter 1. Guess who

Authors POV

_Ring_

"Ugh…Who would be calling in this early hour of the day?" Starfire says out loud while rolling out of bed. She looked at the clock blinking 5:20am.

_Ring_

"I am coming. Hold on ::yawn:: please." Star says while yawning.

She picks up the phone. "Hello?"

'_Star?' _

"Yes it is I. Who may I ask is wishing to speak to me?"

'_Thank god I finally found you! Come on now, you haven't forgotten me now have you?'_

"Um.. I'm sorry but I think you have dialed the wrong number on the phone."

'_You glorbag! I cant believe you don't know who this is!'_

…what! Glorbag is a word from my planet…who is this person?

'_::sigh:: I no what a glorbag is because I'm from your planet! Sheesh I feel so unloved.'_ Said the girl as if she had heard what Star was thinking.

"Uh..huh?"

'_Fine I'll give you a hint… my name begins with F, and rhymes with air…'_

"FLAIRE!?"

'_Ding-a-ling-a-ling! You are our grand prize winner please take a stand! Jeeze took ya long enough.' _

"Oh My! Why are you here on Earth? How long have you been here? What happened?"

'_Woah calm down there Star. I'm here to look for you and to get away from Tamaran. I've been here for about 3 years. After I left Tamaran 4 years ago I spent about a year looking for a new place to live almost every month because someone is…looking for me and I don't want them to find me. So far they haven't found me yet here on Earth so…here I am. And since I've finally found you I wanted to know if I could live with you and go to school and stuff. The people in my last school saw me use my strength when someone tried to beat me up and he kind of lost…badly…poor soul…HAHA.'_

"Oh! Who is this one looking for you? And why are they looking for you?"

'_I don't want to get into it Star. I just want to forget. Okay?' _

" Okay. Well of course you can live with me! You will fit in fine with my friends. Please don't steal something and get the intergalactic police after you and make them think its me, and make my friends like you better than me."

'_Okay… I wouldn't do that to you Star you should know that. But may I ask why you told me this.' _

"Well Blackfire came here and did all that to make a story that is long, short."

'_well what's your address so I know where to go?'_

"7827 Marlin Rd. Jump City, CA"

(a/n: yes its made up)

'_Oh. That isn't too far from here. I should be there in 1 to 2 days. Just to tell ya I look a tad different. Well I better start packing so I can get there! Ta Ta!'_

"Goodbye."

::click::

Star looked at the clock which blank 5:40am. "I still have 50 minutes until my alarm clock will go off." Starfire said while falling back into bed.

50 minutes later

_GOOOD morning Jump City! Today's forecast is a high of 70 degrees and a low 40 degrees. Cloudy and a 89 chance of Thundershowers._

"Oh…great. Another unhappy day. ::sigh::" sighed Starfire as she got out of bed for the 2nd time that morning. "Now I must proceed with the cleansing of my body."

(a/n: wow that sounded…weird o.O)

'_So I go, and I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_

_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust_

_In my heart is the five of us_

_In white houses'_

She sings while in the shower. She never thought her voice was great but her choir teacher thought so.

20 minutes later

"Yes finally the first day of the learning! Let's see what I have…

(a/n: ok her school schedule times are gonna be the same as mine it'll be easier)

Block 1-French 3

Block 2- Select Choir / Gym

Lunch

Block 3- Parenting

Block 4- Geometry

(a/n: I'm only in 10th grade so this is what I would have if I was in 11th)

'_I hope robin has some of the same classes as me. ::blush::…he's just a friend what am I thinking? ::sigh::' Starfire thought while brushing her hair._

"What shall I wear? Hmm…"

15 minutes later

"This shall do." She said while smiling to herself. She emerged wearing regular denim jeans, purple strapped high healed sandals, and a purple tight tank top. Also she was sporting some black eyeliner, it brings out her eyes, clear lip gloss, black feather earrings, a plain black choker, a necklace with a green orb on the end, and her charm bracelet. Her hair was up in a messy bun with wisps of her hair hanging down.

After a once over in her mirror, she headed downstairs to get her pudding of happiness for breakfast which had a slight tinge of blue to it.

(a/n: o.O)

_Ring_

"Is it Flaire again?"

_Ring_

"Hello?"

'_Hey Star?'_

"Who wishes to speak with me?"

'_It's Robin, Star.'_

"Oh! Robin why is it you have called?"

'_I wanted to know your schedule so I know who's in my first class and all because I don't know where it is and all…ya.'_

She told him her schedule and it turns out they are in the same classes except for geometry.

"Oh! Glorious! Well I must be going now Robin I'll see you in 1st block."

'_Ya same here, see ya Star.'_

_Click._

"Well off to school. It's cloudy out so know body should see me."

She flies away to school…just as it starts to rain.

(a/n: How is it? Its my first story so please don't be to mean. Positive criticism is gladly welcomed.)

oO ReViEw Oo


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Inside: thx a bunch you're my first reviewer so I will continue …I was going to continue anyway but…now my confidence is renewed lol.

Disclaimer::whispers: I don't own Teen Titans. Are you evil lawyers happy now?

:muttering stuff about evil mutant lawyers that want to take over the world:

----------------------------------

LAST TIME-

"_Well off to school, it's cloudy so no body should see me."_

_She flies off to school…just as it starts to rain._

Chapter 2-first day of school

"Stupid blorthogs making the sky cry, or…what did Robin call it…RAIN! That's it! Yes I am victorious!" She said while doing her own little dance in the sky (a/n: o.O)

"Mommy, I think that bird up there is sick." Said a little boy on the street.

"Don't look at it honey they don't like it when you stare at them." Said the mother while ushering the little kid away from the 'sick bird'.

5 minutes later

By the time Starfire arrived at school she was drenched.

She lands behind quite a large tree behind the school. She checks around the corner to make sure no body is looking and thinking that she came out of nowhere…which she did.

Starfire took her time walking to the front of the school since she was looking for her friends along the way.

During her walk towards the front of the school she saw her friend Robin under a tree, and boy did he look hot. (a/n: o.o) He was wearing black baggy jeans, a red t-shirt, and black boots.

"Robin! Robin! Over here!" Starfire called out to her friend.

Robin looked over and saw Starfire. Who was very wet, and since she just came from behind the school it was very obvious that she just flew there. But, of course only he and a few other choice friends new about her powers. The thing is his 4 close friends are all quite…special.

Robin himself didn't have powers but was good at everything that involved physical actions, fighting, sports, running, any of that he was good at. He knows every form of fighting there is. A.K.A, Rob.

Then, there was Starfire, A.K.A, Star. She is really is the grand ruler of Tameran. She can shoot star bolts out of her hands and lasers out of her eyes. She has super strength and she can fly. She's also not that bad to look at according to Robin but we'll stay out of that for now.

Beast Boy, A.K.A, BB. He's a Shape shifter, and he's not very funny, although he wants to think himself as that. He's a vegetarian. His true form is hidden by a holographic generator.(a/n TT don't even thinks that makes sense. But w/e)

Cyborg, A.K.A, Cy. He's half robot, half human. His cybernetic anatomy gives him enormous strength and a lot a weapons. Quite smart with machines and computers. He also hides his true form with a holographic generator.

Finally, there Raven, A.K.A Rae. She is from Azarath she has telekinetic powers. She sometimes has visions of the future. She doesn't have complete control over her emotions.

Now that that's over with back to lets get back to where Robin Looks over at Star and is almost losing all his body fluid by drooling.

Everything about her outfit accented her body perfectly.

"Friend Robin, you got a little um…water coming out of your mouth and onto your chin."

"Huh!" Robin said while snapping out of his bad thoughts. Star points to his chin. He wipes off his drool while blushing furiously.

'_it's a good thing she doesn't know why some people drool. Phew.'_

"DUDE! Where you just drooling over St-…" Beast Boy was trying to finish his sentence but Raven's hand was in the way.

"Friends Raven and Beast Boy! What are your schedules of learning?" Starfire asked completely obvious to what Beast Boy was trying to say.

"1st block-Honors English II

2nd block-Advanced Poetry

3rd block-parenting

4th block-Geometry." Said Raven in a monotone voice since the boys didn't find theirs yet. She had hers memorized.

"Oh! Glorious! We share the parenting with Robin, and you are in geometry with me!" Starfire squealed in delight.

"Woo hoo." Said Raven obviously not as excited as Star.

"YES! I found mine! Phew I thought I lost it, that'd be real bad man. Ok here it is." Beast Boy shouted.

"1st block-English I

2nd block-band/gym

3rd block-parenting

4th block-Biology" Beast Boy stated.

"got mine…here

1st block-Spanish III

2nd block-advanced computer apps.

3rd block-trigonometry

4th block-TV tech" Cyborg said proud of his classes.

"Dude that's gonna be hard!" Beast Boy said astounded.

"I do not have any classes with you." Said a sad Starfire

"Nah…only trig. And I got that after lunch so this semester should be quite easy, and don't worry Star, maybe next semester we will." Cyborg said.

"Well Robin, Star, whatta 'bout you two?" Beast boy asked.

"French III, select choir/gym, parenting, and Academic Biology." Robin said still interested in staring at Starfire.

"French III, select choir/gym, parenting, and Geometry." Star said still obvious to someone staring at her.

"Wait when does everyone have lunch!" Cyborg said in alarm.

"1st." - Star

"1st." - Robin

"1st." – Raven

"1st." - Cyborg

"2nd." – Beast Boy

They all stared at Beast Boy in Pity.

"Oops, my bad read it wrong hehe…I have 1st too." Beast Boy said while blushing.

"--" was everyone's look.

"DING DING DING"

"Well see ya guys at lunch then." Cyborg said and waved to them and ran to Spanish.

"Goodbye Friends" Said Star while dragging Robin to French.

"BYE!" said Beast Boy. He turned to say by to Raven, but she already left. So he was left under the tree till it came to his mind to leave to his first class.

----------------------------------

alright let me sum this up for you…

French III-Star and Rob

Select Choir-Star and Rob (every other day)

Gym-Star, Rob, and BB (days they don't have music)

Band-BB

Parenting-Star, Rob, Rae, and BB

Geometry-Star and Rae

Academic biology-Rob

Poetry-Rae

Biology-BB

English I-BB

Spanish III-Cy

Advanced Computer Apps-Cy

Trigonometry-Cy

TV tech-Cy

Honors English III-Rae

Is that a little easier? I hope so. Well R&R PLEASE!

Toodles


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightbolts101**-thx very much and yes this is a RobStar fic. I wouldn't have it any other way . Thanks for reading mine.

Disclaimer-Don't own the Titans. I only own Flaire and the storyline (not titans going to high school.) just the idea of a friend coming to visit Star.

O ya There names aren't like Koriand'r or Garfield or Victor because they don't have to hide their identities. They are not the teen titans. They are kids at school with powers/abilities. The rest will come together at the end

--------------------

Last Time 

"DING DING DING"

"Well see ya guys at lunch then." Cyborg said and waved to them and ran to Spanish.

"Goodbye Friends" Said Star while dragging Robin to French.

"BYE!" said Beast Boy. He turned to say by to Raven, but she already left. So he was left under the tree till it came to his mind to leave to his first class.

--------------------

Chapter 3-School Starts With Star and Robin 

It was 2 minutes until the late bell rings and they sat down next to each other on the right side of the room. Just when the bell started ringing someone else came in and sat down right behind Star.

He had reddish hair, and blue-green eyes. He was not overly muscular, but he had just the right amount. (a/n o.O)

The teacher came inside since she was outside making sure children went to their classes. She went to her computer and asked, "Vous fait tout appartient ici?" '_Do you all belong here?'_ (a/n yes I take French I hope the translations are correct tho) expecting a good answer from the class.

A few students answered "Oui." _'yes' _While most of the class had to think of what she was asking, then they answered, "Oui" as well.

"Well it's good to know that you didn't forget this language completely. My name is Mme. Katrine. Yes, that is my first name, but my last name is too long to pronounce." She said all in one breath.

"Nick ici? –oui-" _"Nick here? –yes-"_ (a/n -…- is what the kids say it'll b easier trust me.)  
"Richard? –oui-"

_couple minutes later_

"Star? –oui mme.-"

"Michael? –oui-" 'So that's his name…I hope he didn't sit behind Star for any special reason.' Thought Robin beginning to get jealous.

"Robin? –huh? Oh! Oui.-" Robin replied turning a light pink on his cheeks.

After roll call was over Mme. handed out a sheet of paper for everyone. It had names on it…French names, nothing big. They had to pick their new names for that class.

"Choisir vos noms, les noter, donner moi."

'_Choose your names, write them down, give them to me.'_

Starfire wrote down Noémi. (pronounced No a me)

(the a's are like your saying the alphabet)

Robin wrote down Didiér. (pronounced Dee Dee a)  
Michael wrote down Simon. (pronounced See mo)

They all handed in their cards with their name and French name. Mme. took a few minutes to put their French names next to their old ones in her book. She finished by looking around the room.

"Okay, students I recognize most of you. I hope you picked the same names as last year or this is going to be very hard for me. Well we are getting a new student in a day or two so I want one of you to show him or her around."

Star's eyebrows rose at what the teacher said.

'_I would be ecstatic if Flaire was the person of new coming.' _

"Umm…Noémi? –tilts her head in acknowledgement- Do you want an escort to show you around the school for the next couple days? –Um… oui?-"

"Okay, um…Simon? –oui?- will you show Noémi around for the next week please? –oui.-"

You see a close up of Robin surrounded by flames of jealously.

"Didiér?"

Robin didn't respond for two reasons. He didn't associate that name with his, and even if she said his real name he still wouldn't have heard her for he was so deep in his own thoughts of how to mutilate 'Simon'.

"DIDIÉR!"

That got his attention along with the rest of the class.

"Uh…oui?!" Robin replied still startled of the shouting.

"will you please show around our new student when he or she gets here?"

"Oui Mme." Robin said while thinking 'Great now I hafta show around some snobby newbie.'

"ALRIGHT! Class for homework tonight –group moan/aww-"

"Don't 'AWW' me its real easy. What I want you to do is describe yourself with at least 6 DIFFERENT descriptions. Use what you like, don't like, love, hate, can do, can't do, height, weight, eye color, hair color, what your wearing, you know how to say all of that. So that's all, you have about 5 minutes until the bell rings so talk amongst yourselves QUIETLY! And when that bell rings you are to be silent for the announcements because we can't hear them that well in this room."

**With Raven, 2nd block**

"Good Morning class. "Please sit where you choose, as you work better comfortable."

Raven takes a seat in the back near a window.

"I will be passing around paper for each of you the due dates of all the poems we will be writing in this class."

"There is one thing I will not tolerate in this class and that is criticism on others work. You did not go to college, so you have not the right to criticize others work as you yourself most likely have mistakes."

Everyone stares at the teacher for her outburst.

"OK since today is the first day I will give you until uh…10:30 to complete a short poem. Doesn't have to rhyme, or be a certain length. Just keep it appropriate."_(a/n class ends at 10:50)_

**With BB, Star, & Robin 2nd block**

"OK class, please sit where I tell you to on the court."

Starfire walked in with Michael a little late since he was showing her to her locker and such.

Robin is quite jealous, and BB notices.

"Dude?! Who's with Star?" BB said trying to spark something in Robin.

"That's Michael. He actually had the nerve to sit behind her with me sitting right next to her! I mean who does that!? AND! He's showing her around!…_mumble mumble_"

BB just stares at Robin in awe/fear.

"David"

Points to left corner of court.

"Lindsey"

Points behind David.

"BB?"

Points behind Lindsey.

"Kitten"

"Meow" she said nauseatingly

Points behind BB.

"Next row. Amber."

"Michael"

Points behind Amber.

"Starfire"

Points behind Michael. Close up on Robin completely engulfed in flames.

"George"

Points behind Starfire.

"3rd row. Stephan"

_(a/n ya you get it now lol)_

"Amanda"

"Robin"

'At least I'm close to her.'

"Well…since it's the first day no one probably has their clothes huh? –no- Well then just sit on the bleachers and wait for class to end?"

**Back with Raven 2nd block**

_Accept Me_

**_I am I..._**

**_Do not change me,_**

**_condemn me,_**

**_nor put me down._**

**_Accept me for what I am,_**

**_NO you need not agree with me,_**

**_but accept me. For I am total in being,_**

**_I have my faults, I have my guilt,_**

**_but that is who I am._**

**_PERFECT I WILL NEVER BE!!!_**

**_Allow me to be uninhibited,_**

**_DO NOT PRESURE ME into feeling what I do not feel._**

**_Accept me when I am flying high,_**

**_as I have accepted you when you were flying high._**

**_Do not put me down,_**

**_nor make me feel unhappy about me._**

**_I AM I..._**

**_AND I LIKE BEING WHAT I AM..._**

**_ME!!!_**

'_I like this one…it seems that when ever I begin to write, I am completely lost in myself.'_ Raven thinks while staring at her poem.

a/n: Well? Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but schoolbusy.

If you are reading this story please tell me your answer. It will take 2 seconds

Change the names of the titans to real life names?

Keep them the same

Please answer because it's a little weird.

RevieW PleasE!

_Next Chapter(Not Title):Lunch, 3rd and 4th block._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I did not own the poem in my last Chapter SorrY! I will tell you what I own lol.**

**Rose:** WOW lol. No, sadly I did not write that poem. I got it off of fire hot Parenting class is learning how to care for children. Michael is…(sorry it will be revealed later in this chapter probably.) Flaire will come in the next chapter and she is not evil. Lol. Rabbits?

**Inu-haynou/raven:** OK I will keep them the same I guess thanks for noticing my note.

**Lost Inside:** MOO!

**Starfire fan 09:** OK the same they shall stay lol. I will try to go along the lines of that for you. But no Michael v. Robin stuff lol.

_**Last time: **Robin is mad that Michael is sitting near Starfire in gym and not him. Raven wrote a poem._

Chapter 4 

**With Robin, Star, and BB 2nd block**

Robin walks over to talk to Star finally, when his view is obscured by the _hated_ one, Michael.

"Hey. My names Michael. You're in my 1st block class aren't you?" Michael asked Robin obviously not evident of Robin seething.

"Yes you are." Robin said while glaring at Michael still.

"That cute girl I'm showing around talks a lot 'bout you. She said we would be 'best of friends' as she put it." Michael continued.

"STAY AWAY FROM STAR!" Robin roars out for the whole gym/school to hear.

"Uh…Dude? I get that she's your girlfriend and all, you don't have to scream my head off." Michael said obviously startled by Robins outburst.

_Blush_

"She is NOT my girlfriend." Robin says in a much lower voice.

"Oh. Then she's up for grabs?" Michael said while wiggling his eyebrows.

_Robins eye begins to have a twitching problem._

"Look her you little basta…" Robin began.  
"STOP!" Some one said startling the two.  
"NO words of mean-ness will be spoken between friends!"

Can you guess who it was?

"WE, are not friends Star!" Robin says while pointing to Michael.

"Robin do not talk of such things! Of course he is our friend! He has not done any act of mean-ness towards you, please do not be mean to him." Starfire said satisfied she got her words out.

"Well friend Robin? Shall you and friend Michael do the beginning of again?"

"Friends?" Michael asked hesitantly.

"…Friends." Robin confirmed.

"YAY!" Star said jumping around.

"What did I miss?" Beast Boy said after waking up from his nap.

DING LUNCH 

Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and Speedy (AKA Michael) went to find a table that everyone could fit at when Beast Boy caught sight of today's lunch.

"OH THE HORROR! That poor cow!…or is that pork…PIG! Died a horrible death just to feed you carnivores when you COULD be eating OTHER stuff!" Beast Boy said and shortly after he fainted and landed on someone who let out a feminine '_EEP'_.

"EEP!"

"Oh no! Are you alright?" Starfire asked in concern.

"Fine." Someone answered in a monotone voice.

"Raven are you OK? And, BB…are you alive?" Robin asked the two.

"Ugh…I'll take him to the nurse seeing as im not very hungry. I'll be back." Raven said with a sigh on her voice.

Starfire, Robin, and Speedy find a table and wait for Cyborg.

After about a minute or two, Cyborg came up to them, and with a girl!

"Good afternoon friend Cyborg! Who is your acquaintance?" Starfire asked.

"Sup Guys? This is Tiffany. She's in my Spanish class."  
_(a/n I do not study Spanish. And I haven't for 'bout 4 years lol so if it's wrong don't b mean.)_

"Friends call me Bee. Nice to meet you all." Tiffany (aka Bee) informs the table.

"Friends Bee and Speedy. What educational classes do you have?" Starfire asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Well, I have, French 3, band and gym, Physics, and Geometry." Said Speedy taking out his paper.

"I got Spanish 2, sewing, Honors Algebra 2, and Academic Biology." Bee replied.

"OH wondrous joy! Speedy, we share French, Gym with friend Robin, and we share the Geometry with friend Raven." Starfire said in complete and utter joy.

"I guess you have Spanish with Cyborg. You're in my Academic Bio class." Robin said having memorized his classes finally.

"Oh! I have Glorious news! My very good friend is coming to visit. Her name is Flaire, and she will NOT show the mean-ness like Blackfire did." Starfire said happily.

"Does she know her schedule yet, Star?" Cyborg asked the overly excited teenager.

"I do not believe so friend Cyborg." She replied.

"Well I hope the newbie has a good guide because this school is ginormous _(a/n pronounced: j-eye-norm-us)_ and if she's hot than a lot of guys will be like stalking here as well. Remember when you and Raven came to this town for the first time?"

Flashback 

_**Star came out of her house. Her 'parents' told her to meet their new neighbors. Of course, she new that they weren't her real parents. Her real parents are back home on Tamaran, but Star is a very respective person, to anybody. She went to the big house on her right and rang the door bell.**_

_**The door opens and a astoundingly handsome young man around the age of 15.**_

'_**Good afternoon. I am Starfire. I live to the left of your stunning home.' Star said as politely just as she always would.**_

_**Robin stares strangely at the foreign girl like she had two heads. (**a/n hey I would too if someone said that 2me like that lol_

'_**Well besides the weird way she talks she's quite cute.' Robin thought while blushing slightly.**_

"_**Since I am of the new, I would like to know if you could show me around this wondrous city?" Star asked shyly.**_

"_**uh...um...sure?" Robin said stuttering a bit.**_

"_**Glorious! Where to uh…"**_

"_**Robin."**_

"_**Where to Friend Robin!" Starfire said excitedly.**_

"_**Why don't we just walk around and I'll show you stuff when we get to it." Robin suggested.**_

"_**That is a magnificent suggestion!"**_

_**Starfire and Robin are heading to the teen hangout/pizza place.**_

"_**Yo! Robin, who's the hotty?" Someone said.**_

"_**Me? Am I a 'hotty'?" Starfire said the unfamiliar word.**_

"_**Back OFF BB!" Robin nearly shouted.**_

"_**Whoa dude chill! So who is she?" BB said more tentatively**_

"_**Her name is Starfire and she's my new neighbor, and if she doesn't mind hanging around us then she will more often." Robin said**_

"_**I am Starfire of Tamaran. Who might all of you be? I know of Friend Robin but not of you. Are you all friends?" Star said not realizing her mistake.**_

"_**Beast Boy also known as BB"**_

"_**Raven"**_

"_**I'm Cyborg but friends call me Cy. Where is Tamaran?"**_

"_**Uh…uh oh…we are friends correct? And you will not repeat the given information ever again?" No matter what happens!" Starfire asked/demanded.**_

"_**yes…" said 4 quivering voices.**_

"_**I am from a planet called Tamaran, and I am their crown princess once my sister has been discontinued from the thrown. I came to Earth because there has been numerous attempts on my life back home. According to Earth, I am from Tennessee, I have a sister in college and parents who always work. They are my foster parents and they even do not know of this predicament. So do keep this quiet. Please." Starfire said almost as if having memorized it.**_

_**To her surprise THEY weren't that surprised. Sure the death threat stuff got them. But being from a different planet didn't.**_

"_**I am sorry ahead of time for I do not know of many Earth customs."**_

"_**It's not a great deal Star. Raven is from a different planet as well. She adapted fine and so will you." Robin said comforting her sorta.**_

"_**How about later tonight we all get together at my house and talk about **us**? Star deserves to know, after all look at what she told us." Robin suggested.**_

"_**Right."**_

"_**Fine."**_

"_**Cool!"**_

"_**Wondrous!"**_

LATER THAT NIGHT "Ok, who should we start with? …I guess me?" 

_**Nod Nod**_

"_**Ok, my parents were killed and I am currently with foster parents. I've studied every type of fighting there is and mastered almost all of them. Since I first started around the age of 4 with my dad I decided to keep it up. I'm from Earth, and except for you four no one else knows of this." Robin says.**_

"_**Raven your next." Robin picks.**_

"_**Fine, my mother was also killed, and my father isn't the nicest of people you will ever meet so I went away from home. Don't confuse it with ran away because in no way did I run from him. I'm from Azerath, and I've been here for about 4 months." Raven speaks up."**_

"_**Cyborg." Raven chose.**_

"_**Right, my mom and dad are scientists and they were trying to enhance my strength with robotic cells because I had a very weak immune system, which in turn made me weak. Well let's just say the project didn't go entirely as planed. It worked I no longer have a weak immune system but instead im half robot and half human. I hide my robot side with a holographic generator my parents made until they can reverse it and also find a cure for my weak immune system." Cyborg stated.**_

"_**BB, I guess your last." Cyborg said.**_

"_**Jeeze! Like Cyborg my parents were scientists too. They weren't very caring parents, so when I was very young they introduced me to animal DNA to see if it would later enhance my abilities. After a couple years of that they were found out by unknown sources and were sentenced to jail and I am with my foster mother. Also an Earthling." BB finished.**_

"_**Well now that that's over with and it's late why don't we all stay here for the night and just go home tomorrow?" Robin suggested again. **(a/n the talk lasted about a hour so lets say bathroom, snack breaks so…its around 11 now.)_

_**Everyone agreed and fell asleep in the living room.**_

_**Robin and Star ended up on the floor. BB, Raven and Cyborg had the couch.**_

The Next Day 

_**Everyone woke up went to their respective home and got changed. **(a/n there was no weird situation wake up moments so that's why they just woke up)_

_**The five of them decided to go to the arcade at the mall for the day.**_

_**BB and Cy went to go play all the games they could with the money they had on them.**_

_**Raven just hung with Star and Robin.**_

"_**What is this machine?" Starfire asked while poking it.**_

"_**That's DDR, dance dance revolution." Robin informed her.**_

"_**What do you do to become victorious?"**_

"_**Well see the arrows on the floor? Well when those arrows come up on the screen you hit them with your feet. Through all of this music is playing. So basically it's just dancing."**_

"_**Let us play!" Star said while dragging Robin on the platform.**_

"_**Alright you asked for it Star." Robin said with a smug look on his face.**_

_**They chose End of the Century and danced. It was easy at first but it gradually got harder. By then Star was used to it.**_

_**After about 20 minutes they were both sweating and a crowd had formed around them. BB and Cy actually stopped their games to watch to two of them dance.**_

_**In the end Star won with two A's and Robin had one. **(a/n some one explain DDR for me and I will be greatly appreciative.)_

_**Star went to go use the bathroom to freshen up since she had been sweating so much. Robin decided to go to the bathroom as well seeing as he didn't want to smell.**_

_**They were both walking down the long hallway to the bathrooms right behind the food court.**_

_**Robin went into the men's room, which came before the girls room.**_

_**As Star was turning to go into the girls room someone grabbed her, put a hand over her mouth and drug her around the corner.**_

_**She bit his hand and he let go of her mouth. She started screaming her head off hoping someone would hear her.**_

_**He slapped her to stop her screaming.**_

"_**SHUT UP" the man whispered loudly.**_

"_**Get Off Of ME!" Star screamed as loud as she could.**_

"_**Be quiet and still and you might live." He threatened.**_

_**He pinned her hands above her head which caught her by surprise. Her mind was spinning trying to figure out what was happening.**_

_**She was drawn to a blank seeing as this kind of stuff never happened where she was from, until his hands started roaming her body.**_

_**That sent an alarm through her body telling her it was wrong. She didn't want to hurt someone but she knew she had to.**_

_**She brought her knee as hard as she could into his groin.**_

_**He howled in pain and fell to the floor. She ran around the corner and ran right into someone else who caught her before she hit the ground.**_

_**She started screaming and squirming until someone spoke.**_

"_**Star what happened? What's wrong?" A familiar voice spoke to her.**_

"_**Robin?"**_

"_**Yeah Star, I'm right here what's wrong?" Robin asked sounding concerned.**_

"_**Can we just get out of her now!" She said sounding very distressed.**_

_**They walked briskly out of the hallway and into the public not knowing that someone was watching them from the very hallway they came out of.**_

_**They met up with Raven, BB, and Cyborg in the food court. Turns out Raven had someone following her throughout the mall.**_

_**They all decided to go home a different way just encase they had unwanted followers.**_

End flash back 

"Hey Raven!" Someone said.

"Hey Crystal how's it been going?"

"Good how bout you? Who are your friends?" Crystal asked.

"I am Starfire! Who are you friend?"

"uh…hyper much? I'm Crystal."

"Call me BB."

"Cy."

"I'm Robin. Are you new here?"

"No."

"How did you guys meet?" Cy asked.

"Well Raven's in my English class. We were bombarded by preps, so we decided for the health of each other, to sit together. Since that class was quite boring today we just talked all block." Crystal told them all.

"What is your schedule Friend Crystal?"

"Um…I have…honors English 2 with Raven, then psychology, then sociology, then biology." Crystal said still a little scared of Starfire.

"We do not have any classes together." Star said sadly.

"HEY! Your in my Bio class!" BB declared.

DING 

"Good bye friends. Come Robin, Raven, and BB."

"See ya in Bio, Crystal."

"Bye everyone." Crystal said.

(a/n positive criticism welcomed. I do not no much about DDR obviously so don't mind me lol)

**Review please.**

**Next chapter: 3rd and 4th block…maybe some after school stuff.**

**Chapter 6…Flaire makes her debut!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Last Time: **The gang met Crystal. The bell rings for 3rd block-Parenting…Tee Hee

**Chapter 5**

Ding Ding Ding 

The late bell rang right after Star, Robin, B.B., and Raven sat down.

Mrs. Campbell walked into the classroom and counted the students.

"This is wonderful!" She stated leaving the teenagers to wonder what she was talking about.

Mrs. Campbell passed out a sheet of paper.

"Girls sign on the LEFT, boys sign on the RIGHT. I highly suggest you know your left from right and sign the correct side. Or it is your own fault and you will have to deal with the consequences for the rest of the semester." She stated scaring half the kids.

After all of the teenagers signed their corresponding side she told all the girls to stand in one corner and all the boys in another.

"Now, what I want you to do is when I call your name to step forward, turn around to face the class and…I dunno, say hi…?"

She held up the sheet of paper with everyone's name on it and randomly moved her finger around with her eyes closed and picked a girl named Barb.

Barb did what she was supposed to and said hi to the class and went back to her spot in the crowd of girls.

Mrs. Campbell started again and this time picked a boy named George. And he to said hi.

"Will the two I just called please walk up and shake hands because you are now married." Mrs. Campbell said.

The teens were surprised. They all thought this was just an introduction of everyone. They all knew that this would happen…but they thought later in the class.

So that went on for about another 10 minutes until she called Raven's name.

Raven walked up and said hi. She prayed to whoever was listening that she didn't end up with some preppy boy.

"B.B…?" Stated Mrs. Campbell not knowing who it was. .but that's just the way Beast Boy signed.

Raven looked horrified for a moment, then she thought '_well its better than some of those preppy boys_' she said actually trying to look on the bright side.

Another couple minutes passed and there was still around 8 people left.

Now there was only around 20 students in the class but let's just say that some people didn't like who they were paired up with.

Robin was getting worried because 3 out of the 4 girls were annoying preppy, high pitch, screeching kinda girls.

"Starfire" The teacher said.

'_Here it comes_.' Robin thought. '_If I don't get paired with her now…I'm stuck with one of those things.'_

"Sara" Mrs. Campbell said not realizing her mistake.

"Star, you did sign under the girls side right?" Robin asked praying that she did.

"Of course, I am not that unaccustomed that I do not know girl from boy." She answered feeling kind of upset he thought she was that stupid.

"Oh. Sorry my mistake. I kinda zoned out I guess and didn't realize what I was saying anymore. My hand went off the boy side. Okay, let's try this again." The teacher said finally catching her mistake.

"Robin"

Both Robin and Starfire sighed in relief.

Girls glared at Starfire with envy, shooting daggers at her with their eyes.

After a few more minutes everyone was paired up.

"Okay class move you desk next to your spouse. You will have a series of tasks to do with your spouse. Pick out of this hat for your jobs. On the piece of paper it will also tell you your salary."

Everyone got in line and picked out of the hat. Raven found it pretty funny because some guys ended up with stuff like beautician or hair dresser.

(A/N: sorry, I've never taken parenting, and I do not know the real salary of these jobs so sorry.)

Raven got Psychiatrist and she makes a little more than $100,000 a year, since she was 'well known'. She didn't like hers very much '_if I have trouble controlling my emotions…how am I supposed to deal with other people's problems that I will probably get tired of._

Robin got Professional Soccer player and he makes around $200,000 a year. Robin was happy about his 'career'

Beast Boy got Biology Teacher. He makes around $70,000 a year. _'HAHA, ya me a bio teacher. I just hope I can actually pass biology this semester.'_

Starfire got College Field Hockey coach. She makes around $80,000 a year. '_I will have to test this Field Hockey. If I am to be an instructor.'_

**Checking in on Cyborg in his Trig. Class.**

"Cyborg! Come up and answer number 183. Show all of your work or you will not get credit!" Cyborg's teacher said.

Cyborg thought back on how he said this class would not be that difficult…he had a feeling he was dead wrong.

Cyborg completed his answer in 5 minutes.

"In the 3rd part of this solution! It is +48³. NOT squared!" The teacher said as Cyborg glared at his teacher.

"NO CREDIT!"

'…_ughhh'_ Cyborg thought exasperatedly.

"Alright for homework. Page 134 and do numbers 22-98. Evens ONLY! Show all of your work!. We still have 15 minutes left of class I suggest you start on your homework. Because if you do not have it tomorrow I will not take it later and you will get a zero for participation and homework."

The classes groaned at this point

**Back with Robin and the others in Parenting.**

"Alright class I want you to go over your spouses house or talk on the phone or something and write an essay on your spouses life. I expect it 3 days from now. We have like, 10 minutes left in class … just relax."

"Friend Robin…how are we to write about our lives if I am from another planet that I am the Grand Ruler of?" Star asked.

"We fake it." B.B. stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Starfire got a surprised look on her face at the thought of faking something.

"Starfire, don't worry I did it all the time." Raven said trying to comfort her friend.

DING DING DING 

After everyone went to their locker to put away their 3rd block books, it was time for lunch.

Star and B.B. were the first ones there, so they decided to find a table for their little gang.

They took the round table in the back left of the second cafeteria. B.B. knew that Raven, Cyborg and Robin would go to this cafeteria because the other one is always packed.

A minute or two later Raven arrived with Crystal, obviously having met up with her on the way to lunch.

Cyborg came in next and Speedy was right behind him.(_A/N: im just gonna call him that now.)_

Of course, Starfire being the wonderful person she is she calls him to sit over.

5 minutes later

Robin still hasn't come into lunch and the bell had already rung…so Starfire went to look for him encase he went into the other lunch room.

Starfire walked out of the lunch room and suddenly heard

"Oh Robbie-Poo! Why wont you go out with me!"

The person sounded very angry so Starfire decided to find the voice.

She turned the corner just as some girl was hugging Robin.

**I was gonna go longer…cuz this is really short but I felt this was a good place to end…don't worry ill update within the next 3 day promise**

**Read and Review and only positive criticism**


	6. Chapter 6

**StarxRobin- Thank you, I am very glad you like this story. Thank you as well for your DDR explanation.**

**Lunar Heart Crystal- ya uh oh**

**SuperrachiE- Thank you too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT. … Or else Robin and Starfire would already have been together loooong ago.**

**Last Time: **

Starfire walked out of the lunch room and suddenly heard

"Oh Robbie-Poo! Why wont you go out with me!"

The person sounded very angry so Starfire decided to find the voice.

She turned the corner just as some girl was hugging Robin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Robins POV**

DING DING DING 

'Finally it's lunch time.' I thought with great eagerness seeing as my stomach was, at the moment protesting very loudly that It wanted food.

As soon as I put my books away I closed my locker and turned to see the oh-so-dreaded Kitten. The most preppiest girl you would ever meet.

Not to be over exaggerated, but I swear she says the word 'like' in every sentence she says…ugh.

"Robbie-Poo! I will give you the, like, privilege to, like, ask me on a, like, date." The oh-so-dreaded girl screeched.

"No." I believe I said quite clearly.

"AWW! You know you wanna go on a, like, date with meeee!" She screeched again.

"No. I do not. Why don't you go make out with your boyfriend Fang?" I asked clearly getting annoyed.

"OH! That jerk! He had the NERVE to, like, dump me! ME! How could you dump me?" She shouted this time.

"Very easily." I said starting to walk away.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna, like, ask me out! And you're gonna like it!" She said advancing on me very quickly.

"Would you get the Hell away from me! I have to go meet Star for lunch, now, if you don't mind I'll be leaving."

"What! You don't have a, like, girlfriend! Mandy said you weren't, like, dating anyone! I don't, like, care! You're gonna, like, date me! Or, I will have to, like, take care of this bitch myself!"

"Don't you dare touch Starfire or I will make sure you rot and burn in the worst pits of the seven Hells!" I said surprising myself with my anger.

"Oh Robbie-Poo! Why wont you go out with me!" The Devil said while quickly (and I mean real quickly if I didn't catch her) hugging the death out of me.

I tried to get her off of me. As a result of my actions…she kissed me…very forcefully I might add.

I pushed her away quickly and looked up totally surprisedand disgustedand saw Starfire turn the corner and look straight into his eyes automatically seeing the heartbroken look in her eyes…along with unshed tears.

I quickly realized that Kitten had clung back onto me and pushed her away from me not noticing the deadly look she had on her smirking face.

**Starfire's POV**

I was frozen in time when I saw Robin kissing that girl. Robin became aware of me standing down the hall and looked surprised and guilty. He pushed the girl off of him and came towards me. I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

I heard his calls of my name as I ran down the hallway.

I did not care.

I could not see where I was going with my unshed tear blocking my vision.

I ended up running straight into Speedy.

"What's wrong?" he asked politely, seeing how sad I was.

I needed comfort…from anyone. I needed to get my thoughts away from Robin.

I clung to Speedy like my life depended on it. He hugged me back and I fell to the floor in quiet sobs.

So I was sitting there, crying, on the floor, in the middle of the hall, in Speedy's arms.

Luckily it was lunch so no one saw my breakdown.

I do not cry often.

I still had the image of the two kissing embedded in my mind.

As I was off in my own little world of heartbreak, Speedy picked me up bridal style and walked down the hall towards the nurses office.

**Robins POV**

I went chasing after Starfire so she didn't get the wrong idea…which she obviously did.

I had to tell her it wasn't my fault. I had to tell her that Kitten was the one who advanced on me!

When I finally turned the same corner she did I thought 'She runs really fast.'

Well, I found Starfire, in the middle of the hall on the floor in Speedy's arms.

I saw red.

Speedy picked her up bridal style and started walking towards me. When he went past me he seemed to know exactly what happened…or at least knew it was my fault Star was like this. Which was probably not hard to figure out.

He went past me and each step he took his glare intensified.

**Starfire's POV**

We got to the nurses office and she inquired what happened to me.

I did not answer. I was completely in a daze.

I faintly heard Speedy explaining how I ran into him and broke down crying.

I calmed myself down so I was not crying anymore. Just hiccupping.

The nurse called my house and no one answered. So, she told Speedy to take me home. She handed him my address and he walked towards the exit with me in his arms again.

He put me in the passenger side, closed the door and then got in himself.

A few minutes later we arrived at my home.

**Regular POV**

Robin walked back towards the lunch room and saw his group of friends in the back of the 2nd lunch room.

'Obviously my friends were worried about Starfire not coming back yet.'

When he reached the table he was bombarded with questions.

"Dude where's Star?" B.B. asked.

"Yo! Robin! Didja see Star? She went out looking for you."…Then Cyborg.

Raven knew what happened thanks to her telekinesis. Since she was sitting next to Crystal…she confided in her first. She knew better than to tell B.B. or Cyborg.

"Look Robin. Go find her and tell her what the hell happened! It's not gonna figure itself out! Even though I don't know her that much, I can still tell she's a very emotional figure and if you don't explain this crap to her than she's gonna go on believing what she saw and only that. The longer you wait the harder it's gonna be to get her to believe you!" Crystal stated loudly while Raven sweat dropped.

B.B. and Cyborg looked confused and looked to Robin to see that he was calculating all this in his head. He looked very guilty.

"Yo! What did you do to Star? I swear if you hurt her im gonna punch you so hard upside that empty head of yours!" Cyborg said going into big brother-mode.

Crystal was looking away muttering stuff about 'effin kids who have too much stuff crammed up their ass to notice when they hafta do something.'

Robin told his side of the story…and they looked sort of skeptical of him…well B.B. and Cyborg did.

"Would you idiots just believe him! He's telling the truth…trust me." Raven stated obviously annoyed.

"DUDE! Why didn't you stop her!…Why did you kiss Kitten in the first place! You hafta go clear this up NOW! … I don't think a mad Star would be a pretty sight." B.B. said.

Robin looked surprised and nodded and went to the nurses office figuring that she'd be there.

He got there and asked the nurse if Starfire came in.

She thought for a moment "Oh you mean that poor girl who came in crying over something…poor girl…she wouldn't even talk about it…she was in some daze the whole time. I had that fellow that brought her in here to take her home seeing as her parents weren't there, and I didn't want her to walk home alone. Usually kids would have to stay unless they were hurt badly or had a temperature of 100 degrees or higher…but I could tell that poor girl wouldn't be able to survive the rest of the day here. So I sent her home knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate in class anyways…Why would you want to know deary?…Are YOU the one that made her so upset?"

Robin looked more and more sad each time the nurse said something about 'poor' Starfire. By the time she was done he looked like he found a rock to hid under.

"Go back to lunch the bell is going to ring in about 15 minutes." The nurse said a little stiff.

Robin started to head back to the cafeteria but instead took a quick left and out the door…He hopped on his motorcycle and left to Star's house.

**To Starfire. Still Regular POV**

"Thank You." She stated ever so quietly…not thinking he heard her.

"Your welcome." Speedy stated just as quiet. "Now can you tell me what had you so upset?"

Starfire stated her side of the story without any hesitations. She was feeling much better now knowing that she wouldn't be seeing Robin until tomorrow. Which gave her time to think about her situation.

"Wow, … you should definitely talk to Robin about this. There's no need to be all upset if you have some facts in your story wrong…right?" Speedy consoled her.

"Yes I suppose you are correct. I should have listened to his side of the story before I got so upset…but, what I saw … it was so hard to look at…why?"

"Well, I guess you like him Star. Ha ha" Speedy stated the obvious while Star blushed.

They pulled up to her house and got out. Star took out her key and stepped inside.

"Would you like a drink?" Starfire asked politely.

"Sure, why not?" Speedy said walking in behind her.

"**STARFIRE!"** yelled a mysterious noise.

Speedy got in front of Star "Who are you! And why are you in Star's house!" Speedy demanded protectively.

"It's Flaire you bum!"

* * *

**IF YOU WANNA SEE A PIC I DREW OF FLAIRE EMAIL ME. I WILL SEND IT TO YOU.****Flaire has made her appearance! … sort of lol**

**I have a feeling there are a lot of grammatical errors in this chapter…don't mind them lol**

**Anyways Read and Review Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Monkey-Fish The Great – Thank you :D 

**Lunar Heart Crystal – lol, Let's see if we find that out today. (thank you)**

**StarxRobin – Yes I did update lol, Im very glad you like my story.**

**Rikkutheif15 – Thank you much! And dooonnnttt worry it will happen!…**

**SuperrachiE – Thank you as well. :D**

**I am soo glad you all like my story and I hope those of you that asked me for Flaire's picture received them and liked them.**

**Last Time:**

"**STARFIRE!"** yelled a mysterious noise.

Speedy got in front of Star "Who are you! And why are you in Star's house!" Speedy demanded protectively.

"It's Flaire you bum!"

Chapter 7 Regular POV 

"…OH! Glorious! I am pleased that you have arrived safely! But, I do wonder how you got into my home…my door was locked…" Star said temporarily forgetting about Robin and also Speedy being behind her.

"oh, HA, that…um…ya…" Flaire said pointing to the back door that was clear off of it's hinges.

"Flaire! What did I tell you about that!" Starfire exclaimed obviously still surprised that Flaire was there.

"Um…nothing? On Tamaran we had sliding doors dear. There wasn't a need for locks. Besides I couldn't find an extra key…and I wasn't about to stay outside for hours. I can fix it." Flaire said while sweat dropping anime style.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Flaire this is Speedy, Speedy this is my friend Flaire. She came to live with me from Tennessee." Starfire exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you Flaire." Speedy said while examining her body.

Flaire had on a pair of black semi-baggie jeans, a tight black beater,

**(a/n: you know? A wife/white beater … but black lol?)**

a pair of gray and green DC's, a wristband that said 'LP' for Linkin Park, a thick happy bunny watch, a black bra strap around hooked around her neck as a choker, a necklace that had a very nicely made metal sun that had an odd colored stone attached above the sun itself.

**(a/n: can you say run-on? lol)**

Her dirty blondish hair was in a very, very messy bun.

'She has a real nice body! She's not anorexic but she's not chubby either. Just right' Speedy thought while drooling.

Flaire obviously noticed as her eyebrow twitched.

Flaire POV 

I can't believe this guy is bold enough to just stare as I'm standing right here!

'Heh. I have an idea' I thought to myself while smirking.

I walked over towards Speedy, put my hand under his chin and closed his mouth.

He looked surprised and blinked a few times then he looked at me questioning what I just did.

"It would be wise to keep your drool inside your mouth until you got home and weren't in front of two girls" I whispered getting closer to him.

Regular POV 

As Flaire was getting closer to Speedy, he closed his eyes.

She tilted her head as if asking Star why he closed his eyes. Star shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch, clearly amused.

Flaire's smirk was left unnoticed when she turned back towards Speedy.

Flaire continued to move closer to Speedy, and just when she was a hair's width away from his lips, she took a deep, dramatic breath and whispered "Sorry, I only kiss on dates."

Speedy's eyes snapped open and he blushed hardcore. Speedy then started stuttering like a schoolboy "Uh…um…im…uh…sor. Sorry _breath_ I…uh…ya…"

Flaire smiled a genuine smile and said "Well I guess you'll either have to capture me or date me to get a kiss. Too bad, you're cute."

"Soooo Star! Where am I puttin' all my shit?" Flaire said loudly, breaking all the near silent whispering.

"OH! Yes, I am sorry dear friend! I was not nearly hospitable towards my guest! Please, follow me……Oh and Speedy? Thanks for listening to me and bringing me to my home. I am forever gracious." Star brought Flaire upstairs to her new room.

Speedy came to after his daydream and walked out the door only to find Robin looking pissed as ever.

"WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING! WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT DID YOU DO TO STAR? YOU WERE IN THERE A LONG ASS TIME JUST TO DROP HER OFF!" Robin all but yelled.

"Calm yourself Robin, God. I met a friend of Star's in there and we just talked a bit. Better now?" Speedy stated as if the most obvious thing in the world.

"That better been all that happened." Robin said still thoroughly pissed.

As Robin walked towards the door and Speedy to his car, Speedy grabbed his arm and looked Robin right in the eye.

"You better apologize as quickly and best you can because seeing Star hurt is worst than…uh…a lot of stuff. Just make sure you make things right…but you might want to wait until school tomorrow, her friend just got there and im sure they have some catching up to do. And just so you know, Star is most likely going to tell her friend…and her friend probably won't like what you did and will tell you that too. She's an interesting girl that one. See ya!" Speedy then got to his car and drove off.

'She's still upset?…maybe I should wait until tomorrow…let her and her friend cool off a bit…im soo sorry Star…I hope you forgive me.'

**A/n: Soooo Sorry for the uber short chapter but this was the mostest bestest place to end…it would be weird continuing without making it sound sooo out of place. **

**Im sorry again…I made you all (if there is an all) wait for this chapter…and its only like 3.5 pages hangs head in shame**

**Promise new chapter very soon. Cuz its when they all go to school…so it should be very long-ish**


	8. Chapter 8

**SuperrachiE **– lol don't worry they'll 'make up' and just between us…  
-whisper- Flaire's basically based off of me –unwhisper-

**StarxRobin **– thank you. I did my picture of Flaire sooo long ago…my drawing style has changed drastically. I may consider re-doing her…I dunno.

**Allison **– Thank you :D. –points to chapter- continuing :D

**A/n: **-takes sip of 'Aruba jam Sprite Remix' well guys I think I may have strept throat…ugh…and singing is like my life how wonderful is that? -turns up "These Lights" woo this songs awesome! -tries singing along- ya that don't sound too good –blush- ugh. Anyways the hole meaning of this A/n is to say that im reeaaalllllllllllly sorry i moved like a 1000 miles away from my old house, so i spent my spare time with my friends. So very sorry again

**Speedy knows about Star being from a different planet. Tennessee is just a cover up basically, same with Rae. They talk in class … and that's how/why he knows.**

**Last time:**

'She's still upset?…maybe I should wait until tomorrow…let her and her friend cool off a bit…im soo sorry Star…I hope you forgive me.'

**Chapter 8**

**Flaire's POV**

'Well he was certainly a cutie. I may just have to talk to him a bit more…you know…if he doesn't have a girlfriend…well I don't really care right now if he has one anyways…I just wanna be friends for the time being.'

"So…what are we doing now?" I asked my best friend Star.

"Well friend, did you unpack your belongings already?" Star questioned.

"Um…no…I didn't know where you wanted me to put it so…I just kinda plopped it all down over there." I said pointing towards the pile of luggage that looked like it's contents were about to explode.

"Come friend, we will put your bags in the spare quarters." Star squealed before picking up about 10 large bags.

'Maybe we should put up a barricade…I don't know how dangerous it might be if we open those things.'

"Um…maybe we should have some sorta defense against the contents of my bags…they might eat us alive…" I said getting a little self conscious about how many things I have.

"Oh don't be absurd! I am sure your luggage will not be as terrible as it sounds." Star exclaimed being as optimistic as ever.

'She doesn't know what she's getting herself into…'

After we brought up all 20 large bags of mine into the spare room, We started unpacking the first bag in sight. And what happened after that could only be described as terrifying.

First, we heard an annoyingly loud rip. Then, we saw the bag twitch. Finally, the zipper broke completely and then there was an avalanche of clothing and other random articles.

"Told you so." I said while removing my own bra from my head.

"Well, at least we now know to be more cautious with the other 19 bags…let us put these articles of clothing away. Then we can undo another dangerous bag…but this time…let us have something covering our heads." Star said with her optimism fading away as she thought more about the dangers of unpacking my clothes.

Around the 12th bag all my clothes were unpacked so we took a break. Thank God. It's getting hot as all hell in this freakin' house…ya I don't take the heat too well.

"I'll be right back Star, I'm gonna go change." I yelled to Star after taking a few greedy gulps of water.

**Robin's POV**

Alright…I _haven't _been outside Star's house for 3 hours thinking how to apologize. I'm also _not_ staring at her window secretly hoping she'll see me. I'm _not_ seeing another girl get changed in Star's room…Okay! I need to stop!

So I went back to doing what I was before I had a mind battle with myself. Sulking.

**Normal POV**

Flaire reentered the kitchen in black shorts, green tank top, and the same DCs on. Her hair was still up in its messy bun.

"There's a mall around here right?" Flaire asked finishing her water.

"Oh yes of course! Shall we journey to the mall of shopping! I shall change my clothing then!" Star stated already darting towards her room.

About 10 minutes later she came out wearing a purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jean shorts and purple flip flops. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Well, aren't you lookin' hot lovey? Haha" Flaire said while linking arms with the red head.

"Indeed, as do you darling. Are we flying?" Star questioned.

"Nah, we can walk. I need to burn a few calories anyways. Plus I want to see the city up close" Flaire replied.

_After a couple minutes of walking_

"Dear friend, you still have not informed me of your purpose here on Earth."

"Well, I suppose I would hafta tell ya eventually, huh? So, let's see. A man by the name of Ledas is after me. I don't know why exactly…the last thing he said face to face to me was 'You will join me and be mine whether you like it or not.' But, what I don't understand is join him for what? And be His! He's gotta be jokin'!

Anyways…I was on the run for almost a year and he somehow always found me…and where ever I was got destroyed as a result. So I only landed when I needed food, even then the places I got food from were terrorized by the droids in search of me. I don't understand why it means that much…you would think he would give up by now.

Well, I threw up some probe-metal thingy one day and I freaked. After a few 'tests' I realized that 'thing' sent transmissions of my locations back to Ledas and his droids. I guess he planted it inside me the one time we fought face to face. He injected me with something…and it didn't affect me whatsoever. That's the only reasonable explanation.

Of course I destroyed the device far from here and I made sure any signs of me were over light-years away. So, you can imagine how long I went without food haha.

Anyways, I settled on Earth for a while and some how I managed to find you…and here I am!" Flaire answered hesitating at parts.

"Oh my! That's horrible! You are welcome at my home for as long as you please." Star stated obviously getting concerned.

"Well that's the thing…I was wondering if I could join one of these Earth schools I've heard about." I said actually hesitating.

"Oh Yes! Of course! I completely forgot about the fact that I would be in the school of learning during the day leaving you to do nothing."

After about 10 more minutes of walking, we arrived at the mall. I've seen bigger, but this mall was not very small either.

"Where should we shop first, friend?" Star inquired ignoring the cat calls that were already being directed towards us.

"What the hell is peoples problems here! Don't you ass holes have something better to do than whistle at strange girls? Or is there a reason people you know won't date you? I'm thinkin' it's the latter of the two. Now go whistle at those sluts over there I'm sure they'd enjoy that!" I stated quite loudly.

Starfire just stared at me. I swear I didn't mean it to be that loud…it just came out that way.

So trying to ignore all the stares we were receiving, I dragged Star into deserted store. For the next couple minutes Star was still staring at me…

"It wasn't supposed to be that loud okay! Let's just shop because standing here staring isn't getting us anywhere."

**Regular POV**

"Soo..." Flaire started, breaking the silence. "Explain. Everything."

"Huh? What are you talking about friend?"

"I may not have seen you for quite a while, but I can still tell when somethings wrong. Don't you give me any credit at all!" Flaire asked a little hurt that her friend didn't expect her to notice that something's wrong.

"...Well what do you want to know?" Star asked hesitating.

"Alright. One, why did you look so sad coming home? Two, why did Sparky back there bring you home? Three, any guy information you think I would want to know. Four, uh...any events coming up that I should buy for?"

_insert sweatdrops_

"Okay..." Star began. "One, long story, I will inform you tonight. Two, will be answered along with question one. Three, no not really, but that can go with question one if you see fit. Four, let's see...what day is today? **_'september 9th' _**Oh, okay then October 22nd is the Halloween dance. October 29th is Homecoming. Robin's huge Halloween party is the 30th. Oh! Also spirit week is the 24th through the 28th. That is about all of the upcoming events, minus sport games." Star informed unfazed by the stares she was receiving from Flaire.

_insert Flaire's sweatdrops_

"And you remembered all this how...?" Flaire exclaimed still amazed.

"You should know that I have a very good memory."

"Okay so do I need a costume for the dance and the party or what?" Flaire asked. "Yes, you will need a costume for both, most people try to get seperate costumes because Robin's party is in his mansion and it's the biggest party of the year. No one wants to be caught wearing the same costume. They think that wearing the same costume is a sign to Robin that they cared not as much about the party. Really, Robin could 'give a shit' if they wore the same costume or not...that's what he says." Star explains.

"Okay, two costumes it is then. I'll need a Homecoming dress too. I guess we'll need to go shopping again after we figure out what we have for spirit week." Flaire declared already heading over to 'Party City'...of course after checking a nearby map of the mall.

A couple minutes later the two young girls reached 'Party City'. They're vision was invaded by ghouls and goblins, bats and skeletons, witchs and spiders. _oh my!_ After convincing Star that none of the props were going to harm her in any way they headed to the back of the store to where a big wall that had pictures of costumes. Hundreds of costumes.

"Hey! Friend Raven! Friend Crystal! How are you two?" Starfire suddenly shouted.

"Uh…Hey Star…I'm good. How bout yourself? Who's that?" Raven not hesitating on the latter question.

"Friends! Meet my good friend from … my home town. This is Flaire. Flaire, these are my friends Raven and Crystal." Starfire pronounced the formal introduction.

"Hey guys, wanna shop for Halloween costumes with us? **_'uh, sure. that's what we were here for anyways.' _**Great! Then why don't we make this into a little game huh?" Flaire suggested after Crystals answer.

After a few blank stares Flaire continued. "If you don't like the idea then forget I suggested it. Just for the dance, we don't pick out our own costumes…just for laughs. Like for example, I would pick an outfit for Raven and her for me…cause we don't know each other at all…and Crystal for Star…I don't know how good you know each other … but we can switch it or whatever. But, the objective would be to find the costume your person would never wear. Also, the person shouldn't find out what their costume is until the night of the dance, just to make it funnier. Do you get what I'm saying … or am I just blabbering?"

"Oh no friend! I think that is a wondrous idea! I believe that would be most fun!" Starfire helped.

"Sure why not? Sounds…entertaining."

"Well I'm out numbered anyways so I'm in." Raven concluded.

"Wow, um…alright then same partners as in the example? **_'Sure, why not.' _**Alright, go off and find something your person wouldn't be caught dead in." Flaire exclaimed while running off to find a costume for Raven.

'Hmm. Raven, Raven, Raven. What shall Raven be? Well not anything dark obviously. Bwahaha! I see the color pink…and frills and bows…and poof! Now all I gotta do is find something that fits those standards. Haha. This is just great. Hope she doesn't get mad tee hee.'

**With Raven**

'Now…what would be funny to put Flaire in…hmm…muahaha. I so did not just have a evil laugh moment. Nope. Anyways, found it.'

**With Starfire**

'Well, I do not know much about friend Crystal. Wait! What was I supposed to find again? Oh yes, Flaire told me to find something I think would be funny on Crystal, or something she would never wear. …Why would I want to pick out something she would not like? Aww that is adorable! I do not think friend Crystal would willingly choose this…so I guess my search has ended.'

**With Crystal**

'Okay, what the hell would Starfire never wear…Hah. Something I would duh. Hmm…these costumes suck ass. DAMN! Who in their right fuckin mind would buy a costume for forty dollars! What the hells that!' Crystal thought referring to the price of certain costumes.

'Looks like Flaire found a costume for Raven…'

"Flaire." Crystal said catching her attention. "What's shaking?" "Well, I wanted to know if this would be something I'm looking' for?" Crystal asked pointing to a costume on the wall.

"Deff. Haha. I can't wait to see her face when she sees what she hasta wear."

"Um…Flaire…The mother of all sluts is staring us down." Crystal stated purposefully not lowering her voice.

"Excuse me! My name is Kitten _meoowww. _I like, wasn't staring you down. I was just wondering why you freaks are, like, social. No guy in this mall is, like, desperate enough to ask you out. So, go back to your dark rooms and, like, slit your wrists, or whatever you freaks do for, like, fun." Kitten scratched in a very irritating voice.

"Well, Kitten was it? Your face is owwwing my heart. Now go get a fuckin life before my fist starts owwwing your face." Crystal defended.

"What the hells your problem! We're not guys, why are you even talking to us? Go find someone that has some pocket change for your services. Might as well just wait outside because no guy in this mall wants to break big bills for your services, so catch them on the way out when they have change they want to get rid of. You just might wanna cover up some more though because when they throw their change at you thinking you're a homeless bum, it's gonna hurt." Flaire ranted.

'Haha opps I did it again…me with my yelling and … anger towards nasty diseased sluts.' a/n: no pun intended in the beginning

"You bitches, this isn't, like, over…"

"Oh my freakin god! What are you, looking for donations or something? You should have a sign that says in big, pink swirly letters: **"Whore fund. Help me pay my debts to the men I fucked…they want they're change back" **Here's a nickel to help your fund. I feel for those guys so here, look bright shiny nickel! Flaire continued her ranting, by this time a crowd formed.

"It's for a good cause! Come on! I know you people have change so this girl can give the men back they're money!" Crystal yelled into the crowd which erupted into fits of laughter.

After Crystal's announcement, many pennies were being thrown at Kitten. One good thrower hit her smack in the head. Raven, who had been there since almost the beginning, turned to look who it was and saw a little boy around the age of 5 laughing on the floor.

Starfire gathered around the three a little after she heard Flaire start her ranting.

"Friend Raven! I have finally found you! Should we stop them? They are being very mean to Kitten. Oh my zal! A penny just hit her on her eye…that had to hurt." They both turned to see an old lady grabbing another penny and yet again hitting Kitten in the eye. After both eyes have obviously been attacked she started laughing hysterically with the rest of the crowd and hobbled away.

"Star. Crystal wouldn't freak like that unless she did something. And obviously Flaire has something against her too and I highly doubt they've met before. And we ALL know Kitten and her…personality, I guess you could say. So I think she deserves it.

"Okay all! I think she has about a dollar now…that should be enough most of the guys. Now, scat! The mall cops will be here soon and I haven't finished my shopping yet." Flaire said getting the crowd to dissipate.

Flaire sees Kitten standing out of the corner of her eye and getting ready to slap the closest person to her…which happened to be Star. With her Tameranian speed she raced towards Kitten.

_**WHACK**_

Kitten was standing holding her jaw with the hand she was about to use to slap the now surprised Star.

"Bitch, get out of here now! Before I give those freakin mall cops a better reason to throw me out than getting people to throw pennies at your skanky ass!" Crystal shouted.

Kitten started walking away but not before catching Flaire off guard.

_**SLAP**_

"Told you I would, like, get you back you whore!" Kitten shouted.

That just so happened to be the moment that a mall cop walked by.

By the time he reached them, Flaire had drop kicked Kitten to the floor.

"Miss! Contain yourself!" He warned Flaire.

"It was in self defense officer, she would have attacked me again if I didn't stop her." Flaire put on an innocent voice.

"Yes, we have had problems with this one before. Usually she hangs in a group. But, they get thrown out regularly from complaints from the male shoppers. She wasn't supposed to be back for a week. Well, now it's a month young lady." The cop said dragging the screaming girl out of the store.

Screams were heard throughout the mall of things that sounded oddly like 'NOO my men need me!' 'WAIT! I need that shirt!' and 'You can't stop me from coming here! OWW! Who the hell threw that penny? Granny! Go feed the damn pigeons! No one wants you at the mall! Its for young people! OWW! Ohh shiny quarter…that hurt you old hag!' Then claps could be heard throughout the store when she started banging on the door.

"Sooo…did everyone find a costume? **_'nod' _**Alright to the dresses!" Flaire said breaking the silence.

Insert sweat drops

**A/n: Well that took me FOREVER to finish…im soooo sorry…but I've been busy with moving and trying to figure out what to write…so review if your still reading my story…**


End file.
